


Always Eight

by Lielie96



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Death, Depressing, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lielie96/pseuds/Lielie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid's favorite number had always been eight. Everybody knew that. So why does he look so hurt every time someone says it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Eight

Eight second… Eight seconds ago you and your partner were called in to see my father. He had a new mission to which you were to be assigned, in order to help with your soul collection. The rest of us patiently waited outside, wanting to hear more about it before you left.

Eight minutes… Eight minutes ago you left for your mission. You and I shared a goodbye kiss. I made you promise to come home safely. You told me that only uncool guys go back on a promise, with that stupid smirk on your face, which I love so much. I asked your partner to make sure you didn't do anything stupid that might get you hurt. She promised to do her best.

Eight days… It's only been eight days without you and I was already feeling lost. We hadn't heard from you or your partner in a while, but it was probably because you were busy. I refused to start worrying. I knew you'd laugh at me for doing such. You'd come home soon, safe and sound. You did promise after all.

Eight weeks… Eight weeks since I heard what happened. Eight weeks since she came home without you. I trusted her to bring you home but she failed. She said she tried her best, but obviously her best just wasn't good enough. I cried and cried until I could cry no more, and not even that stopped me. I can't look at your partner any more. I trusted her and she failed.

Eight months… Eight months have passed since the funeral. I can't get the sight of how lifeless you looked. Once you had been gleaming and over flowing with life. But at that moment you weren't. I couldn't take it. I had a break down right in front of you. But it was the first time you didn't come over to comfort me, and that made it far worse. That night I tried to join you on the other side. Obviously, I failed. Since then, I've discovered that if I don't continue living to honour your memory, no one will.

Eight years… A total of eight years have passed and I still haven't moved on. It's been eight long, lonely years without you. Over this time, I've grown distant from the others. Especially the one that you once called your partner. She moved on and found another scythe to call her weapon. I couldn't stand to see that. The others all moved on as well, whereas I was stuck in the past. I couldn't move on. Not without you.

I know that our friends worry about the state of my mental health. I know that they want to help me. I know that they know that I've attempted suicide many times over these past eight years. I know that they're the reason I'm still alive. I know that they want to help me. But I don't want their help. All I want is you back. I want you.

My dearest Soul… I often catch myself daydreaming of what could have been. We would have gotten married; lived in our own house; adopted kids. You would have continued to call me your Kiddo and I would have gotten upset at you calling me that. But deep down my heart would flutter every time you said it. Because I was your Kiddo. No one else's. But you broke your promise. I thought cool guys never broke their promises…

Someday we'll be together again. Someday I'll join you on the other side. And on that day, I'll be happy once more. I'd never let you go again. Everything will go back to how it was eight years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where that came from. Oh well...


End file.
